G1: Against The Master Plan
by Autobot AfterShock
Summary: It was suppose to be a happy day, a day where the Autobots were recognized for their actions in saving the innocent. But Megatron had to go and ruin it, badly, a day for celebration turns into a day for sorrow as the bots are forced to leave, the human race just didn't know what was coming after that. Rated M for a reason! OCXHound
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: you know those moments where something stupid happens in a show and you wish you could yell at a dumb character or cuss them out? That's kind of how this story started out, then it grew, it was going to be just a one shot but I kept writing and writing and writing. So now it is a short story. this is based off of an episode in g1. Enough said, on with the story! **

* * *

"That's really cool dad! I will probably go, which area are you working?" Roxie asked her father, he was explaining to her that there was going to be a parade for the Autobots, they had a very successful mission and were finally getting recognized for it. They saved a solar energy facility from being overrun with Decepticons, Roxie personally believed the bots should have been recognized much earlier for their heroic actions but hey, better late than never. Roxie's dad was a policeman, he was working the parade to maintain the peace, so she was going to meet up with him and stand near him.

"Close to the city hall, just make your way down there and I will find you" her father promised.

"ok dad, see you then, love you, and be safe please" Roxie was always nervous when her dad would work parades, the most random stuff happened, him and his team didn't carry gas masks, night sticks, bullet proof vests and other heavy gear for no reason.

"alright sweetheart, love you too, bye" Roxie waited for him to hang up.

"thank you kindly Teletran 1!" she beamed at the computer, it gave a light glow of light for a brief second to acknowledge her thanks, Roxie smiled and climbed down. Roxie watched the opening of the facility on Teletran 1 along with her boyfriend Hound, when the Decepticons attacked it, Hound ran off to go warn Optimus moments later a distress call came through. Optimus brought Ironhide, Warpath, Smokescreen, Bumblebee and Tracks, Spike decided to go with them also, Roxie rarely went on missions, so she waited on base. It stunk, Carly was out, so she didn't have her around and she didn't know what Sparkplug was up to, probably tinkering with something alongside Wheeljack. Hound stood by with the backup team in case he was needed, Roxie worried for her father and so she called him using Teletran 1. So that was it in a nut shell, Roxie heard the familiar steps of Hound come up from behind her.

"good news Roxie, we won" Roxie beamed a smile at him, they have been going out for over a half year now, she has known the Autobots for as long as Carly which was roughly a year and a half. But she never got tired at looking at the powerful, beautiful, mechanism her boyfriend was, she was so blessed to have him.

"of course you guys won! You're amazing!" she smiled, Hound's optics lit up lighter with pride and love.

"oh and before I forget, my dad said the town is throwing a parade for you! He is going to be working in it" Hound raised his optic ridges with pleased surprise.

"really? That's wonderful!" Roxie nodded her head in agreement.

"it's about time you guys are shown appreciation, you work so hard to keep everyone safe" the young blonde pouted. Hound gently swept her off her feet into his hand.

"we don't do what we do for praise, we do it to protect" Hound lightly countered, Roxie blew a thick strand of hair out of her eyes.

"I know, I am just a little upset it wasn't a little earlier, but they are doing it now, so all is well" Hound and the rest of the large Autobot team greeted the six figures coming over the hill with enthusiastic waves. Roxie sat comfortable cross legged in Hound's hand, he held her near his spark, promising protection and love, the sound of his spark was the best song ever to her ears, it always was able to soothe her. Even in her most distraught moments. The team confronted everyone and transformed. Conversations spewed up about the mission as everyone migrated inside. Bumblebee let Spike out of his alt mode and transformed, placing the human on his shoulder, he then walked up to Hound and Roxie.

"I take it the mission was a success" Roxie mused while Spike adjusted himself to be more comfortable.

"oh yah, we kicked afterburners!" Spike assured throwing an arm into the air for emphasis.

"was there any doubt?" Roxie asked with a gleam in her eye, she lightly traced circles into Hound's hand, it became a habit anytime he carried her.

"nope and now the mayor wants to talk to the Autobots in the city hall!" Spike hooted.

"man, about time" Roxie shot to Spike.

"I know! I said the same thing after he announced it" Spike crossed his arms.

"see he agrees with me" Roxie smiled up at Hound who only let out a puff of air with amusement, he looked at Bumblebee who only shrugged half agreeing with the humans and half agreeing with Hound.

"So are you two ready for the parade?" Roxie asked.

"pit yah, this is going to be awesome" Bumblebee assured, Roxie smiled at her yellow best friend.

"good, Spike, we should call Chip to see if he wants to go, we should also hunt down your dad" Roxie added, Hound set Roxie down and Bumblebee followed suit so the two could go accomplish their mission, the parade was soon. Maybe an hour or two, the two humans ran down the oversized halls of the ark.

"so when are you going to tell your dad that you hang out with the Autobots on an everyday bases?" Spike asked right out of the blue causing Roxie to stop in her tracks.

"I don't know Spike, it is going to be an interesting conversation, especially the part where I am dating one, but none the less, what happens, happens." She shrugged as she ran to catch up with the brown haired boy.

The parade was fabulous, a large banner labeled the magnificent show reading: Autobot day, a marching band came through with bass drums labeled Autobot day as they played a catchy beat.

"yay Autobots!" Spike hollered over the crowds and music, Roxie stood behind Spike, Chip, and Sparkplug wearing her orange blouse and orange matching skirt she cheered and waved along with the guys. Her heart swelled with pride as she watched each and every one of them drive down the street, she was so proud she had become so close to them over the past year and a half, to see them getting some recognition now was delightful. She quickly risked a glance at her dad who was behind everyone to keep a thorough eye out for any suspicious activity. The bots stopped in front of the town hall where Optimus gave the command to transform into their bipedal modes, they all walked into the city hall, Roxie's heart leapt when she saw Hound, it always did that when she saw him, she loved it. Roxie looked at one of the many screens as the mayor's speech began to play on it for the Autobots, he started out with wrong speech much to Roxie's amusement. Optimus, Ironhide, Wheeljack, Ratchet, Sunstreaker, Hound, Jazz and Smokescreen could be seen, the rest were too far back to see on the screen. She continued listening as the mayor gave kind words to her alien family.

"and now, before we officially honor these noble Autobots, let me show you their heroic action at the solar plant yesterday." His face faded into a scene, Roxie scrunched her brows at the scene.

"guys, something's up, that's not a solar plant, that's an oil field" little to Roxie's knowledge Ironhide just said the same thing. Megatron voiced over a scene as the Autobots stole precious oil to make energon, Roxie gaped at the scene and looked at her other human companions to see they were both stuck in a stunned silence too.

"watch carefully, and see the truth" Megatron sounded sincere, it made Roxie sick to her stomach.

"I don't believe it" Chip had his eyes glued to the screen as they continued watching the "evidence" unfold.

"that is so fake!" Roxie agreed. Also continuing to watch the stupid videos.

"the second tape, secured at great risk, shows why we Decepticons have acted irrationally on occasion" oh Roxie couldn't wait to see this. Wheeljack showed up on the screen with Optimus, he was presenting some weird invention stating that it would turn even the most noblest of beings to evil, Optimus decided to take it for a spin, blasting the Decepticons who seconds after, declared they felt like doing evil. It was so fake, even if you didn't know the Autobots, the acting was terrible and the plot was so cheesy, Roxie only hoped everyone saw it like her and the guys did.

"W-What?!" Roxie was stuck between a sob and a laugh,

"this is some sick joke" she finally managed to force out.

"this is bogus" Spike agreed looking at Chip and his dad.

"Maybe it _is_ a joke" Chip agreed

"well if it is, it's not funny" Sparkplug spoke in all seriousness, Roxie gripped her stomach, this was not good, she hoped everyone had the common sense her and her friends did. The last video was the most revolting, showing Optimus explaining about how he would gain the human races' trust extinguish the cons and then take over the earth, he gave off an evil laugh causing Roxie to shiver.

"what?" Spike asked.

"I'm glad Prime isn't really evil, because if I ever heard him laugh like that that would send me running" Roxie told the three.

"but he is evil, did you miss the tapes?" a mother asked in the crowd. Roxie slowly turned her head to look at the woman, just praying she heard her wrong and the lady didn't actually believe this, once she saw the woman was serious he held onto her temples.

"oh goodness" she muttered shaking her head and covering her eyes, everyone did believe this! Roxie looked at the large town hall as the Autobots made an exit. Someone threw a tomato at Optimus, making Roxie's jaw drop and her blood catch on fire with anger, what an ignorant waste of air!

"Autobots go home!" he yelled.

"ingrates" Sunstreaker growled.

"Autobots, transform, and roll out" Optimus ordered, sounding tired, not defeated, Optimus always had hope. Spike, Chip, Sparkplug and Roxie immerged from the crowd.

"wait for us Optimus!" Chip called

"We're coming with you!" Spike announced loudly, Roxie followed right behind until she heard a woman call:

"traitors!" resulting in the blonde pulling a U-turn and walking back at the woman, ready to fight, they were the traitors! Hound knew Roxie very well, he transformed into his bipedal mode and blocked her off from the crowd. Simply creating a wall between her and the mob of people with his hand, ready to protect her if anyone dare lay a finger on her.

"let her go monster!" Someone called from the crowd.

"I'm not a prisoner you idiotic glitch heads!" Roxie called over her boyfriend's hand.

"Roxie! Get away from there!" The Blonde widened her ice blue eyes and looked up at Hound who was scanning the crowds for any potential danger, she pointed up so Hound would raise his hand, and he was hesitant but obliged.

"hey dad" Roxie held her head while biting her lip, refusing to make eye contact with him, this is not how she wanted him to find out about her family.

"step away from that machine, we are going home where you will be safe" Roxie looked at her dad, with horror, he was just as bad as the other townsfolk were!

"he isn't a machine! And I am going with them!" everyone in the crowd protested loudly, calling Roxie sickening names, resulting in Hound getting agitated and mad. She placed a hand on his Servo for reassurance trying to calm him down while trying to maintain her own tranquility.

"you will do nothing of the sort" her father was now getting mad, it showed over the shock and disbelief.

"I have been hanging around the Autobots for a year and a half, they have never done anything even remotely suspicious, they have only done good, shame on all of you for being stupid enough to believe the Decepticons, which, by the way, have the first 8 letters of the word deception in their name! You all will be the end to freedom on this planet! I just know it!" Roxie ranted but it went unheard, everyone kept yelling, while Roxie's dad swam through the rough crowds to get to her.

"Roxie stay with your father, he will keep you safe" Hound sighed, not wanting to part with her. But also he didn't want her to lose her rep, and her safety.

"you leave me here I will walk to the Autobot base" Roxie threatened, Hound transformed down, knowing that she would escape her father's guard somehow and rush off to the base, she could get hurt in the process so he opened a door to let her in.

"Roxie! Stay away from that thing!" her father ordered over the crowds, closing in on her.

"no, and by the way dad, I am so disappointed in you, for actually believing the show of lies" she closed the door and Hound rushed off to catch up with the others. Roxie heard her father call one last time before he was too far away.

"Roxie you should've stayed with him" Hound urged, hoping she didn't make a grave mistake.

"no, I am not leaving my family, and I am not leaving you, Hound" she said putting her hand lightly on the seat. She looked into the rear view mirror, her ice blue eyes showed determination, promise, and love, the gaze made Hound feel better, when they arrived back at the base Sunstreaker was pacing and ranting, Hound transformed and set Roxie on his shoulder as he listened with her.

"I knew the humans would turn on us someday, they're such undependable creatures, inferior life forms" he clenched his fists, Roxie knew Hound had a soft spot for humans, she watched his anger build.

"oh come on love, even I agree with him, we are terrible, and let's face it, we have a horrible track record. And scrap we are ignorant" Roxie crossed her arms with disapproval. Keeping her voice at a tone only Hound can hear.

"you can't classify yourself as an average human Roxie, as one of those people in the crowds, you Spike and the other allies are unique" Hound assured equally as quietly.

"I'm not so sure Sunstreaker, some of my best friends are humans" Bumblebee calmly countered reminding the yellow front liner that there were humans amongst them and that he kindly disagreed with the speech.

"thanks Bumblebee" Spike said with enthusiasm.

"see? He agrees with me" Hound shot back, referring to the argument earlier that day, the kind words made Roxie smile.

"thanks Hound" the teenager kissed the bot lightly on the cheek plates making his victorious smirk turn into a joyous one, he turned his head towards her and gently nuzzled her, she gave a soft laugh, holding onto his nose lightly, she leaned in and gazed into his optics, filled with a vast amount of love for her, her gaze was symmetrical to his. They stared at each other both smiling and so happy to have each other, Hound lightly inhaled her scent, he was a tracker after all, scents were very important to him, hers, just a little higher on the priority list. An announcement from Shawn Berger interrupted the heart to heart moment between the couple, Hound set Roxie down so she could go stand near Spike.

"disarm and surrender" he ordered, everyone went outside of the arch to see easily 20 tanks coming around a cliff, the boys and Roxie stood next to Hound and Bumblebee.

"great Cybertron" Bumblebee gawked unable to move, Roxie was at a still silence, hand covering her mouth with horror and sorrow.

"I never thought it would come to this" Sparkplug eyed all the tanks moving in. Three broke from the rest, Roxie looked at Ironhide and Cliffjumper, who looked ready to fight, she hoped they didn't get hurt, they were fighting tanks after all. But Optimus stopped them proving a good point about how we weren't going to stoop to their level. Optimus demanded legit law enforcement resulting in the mayor getting on the intercom of the helicopter that held Berger.

"Optimus Prime this is the mayor speaking" he called from the chopper.

"you are under arrest, I repeat, all Autobots are under arrest" he shouted through the loud speaker, Roxie ran to Optimus' side.

"Prime! You can't! you don't know what they'll do to you" heart wrenching thoughts of the bots being opened up so human scientists could poke around them.

"we must, if we engage we will only admit our guilt" Optimus says to not only Roxie but to everyone else as well.

"follow my army!" they heard Berger order,

"follow his orders Autobots!" Optimus called back as he transformed and began to trail the tanks, Roxie bit her lower lip, but then turned to Hound as he came up to her side and opened a door. She hopped in without a second thought, Bumblebee flew by them, Hound shifted into gear and took off after their best friends. Roxie fidgeted wildly with her fingers.

"Roxie, everything will be ok, I promise" he soothed through the speakers, Roxie looked at the rear view, letting her anxiety show.

"I hope you're right Hound" she blankly placed a hand lightly on the dash, if they did anything to hurt the Autobots, she would definitely make sure that they are aware of her strong disapproval.

"Optimus knows what he is doing, he will get us through this" Roxie had complete faith in Optimus, but he wasn't in control of the Autobots' fait, her untrustworthy species was. she cuddles deeper into the passenger seat leaning on the door, usually the closer she was to him the more she could relax, but they have never run into something like this, she feared a war between the two species. She also feared picking a side, despite disagreeing with her kind she still had a lot of loved ones and friends that were human. After all they were her race, she shook her head to shoo away the uncomforting haze.

"Roxie, you're getting too stressed out, relax, we will handle this" the blue eyed beauty sighed and watched the dessert zoom by, they hit the city, making Roxie suspicious.

"Where are they taking us?" she wondered, shifting so she could get a better view.

"I suppose there?" the jeep asked she looked at a football stadium, they were closing in fast, the choppers, tanks and then Autobots. The tanks stayed outside of the stadium while the Autobots filed in, they drove over the grassy terrain which was a snap in a jeep. He was still careful not to rip the green vegetation, _one of his best qualities_, Roxie thought, _he is so respectful_. They stop and Roxie hops out and moves enough so the Autobot tracker may transform, he immediately scoops her up and places her on his shoulder. She giggled, and leaned against his neck, calming down the mad giggle, he made her feel so safe, whole, as if there was nothing to worry about. The Judge called for the session to start making Roxie's heart all but stop; due to the "evidence" the odds weren't in their favor. Hound sensed her distress and gently lifted her from, her perch on his shoulder and cradled her near his spark where she immediately began to relax, he made soothing clicking and humming noises softly so only she could hear.

"everything will be ok, I promise" his intended looks up at him with a small amount of hope, he raised her, she placed her delicate hands on his chin, leaned up and placed her full lips on his. He reluctantly pulled back after a few seconds, the judge stated they were starting, he gently held his hand near the ledge of the seats, she stood up on his servo and hopped down, turning around and placing her hand on his for one last time before the one sided court started. As the girl turned around to find a seat near Spike, Sparkplug, and Chip. A few witnesses were brought up, each being biased against the Autobots.

"last witness your honor!" the prosecutor requested Roxie thought she was going to lose it, she was getting so irritated, people were so stupid.

"Mr. Berger" her and the guys all moaned with irritation.

"we have to figure something out!" Roxie hissed, mostly to herself, she gained Spike's attention, he was about to say something, until a large interruption occurred. Every Decepticon and his brother decided to show up near the end of the ridiculous trial, this concluded Roxie's instinct on the fact something was off, very off.

"I trust you will forgive this interruption your honor, please proceed with the trial" Megatron said acting like he actually respected the human. Roxie rolled her eyes, every once in a while she made eye/optic contact with Hound, it reassured both of them. The judge cleared his throat.

"of course Megatron, and now Mr. Berger, you were saying?" he turned back to the fat aft in the blue chair, he had policemen surrounding him, a lot of them Roxie knew. They mostly worked with her dad. Berger claimed he saw the bots make energon cubes out of the oil with "his own eyes" like that was worth much.

"you know something really bothers me about Berger's testimony" Spike suddenly stated.

"what's that son?" Sparkplug turned.

"hmm, try everything?" Roxie growled, her frustration was through the roof.

"I'd have to agree" Sparkplug nodded.

"come on Spike, let's figure this out" she finally said, she ran towards the edge of the audience near the edge of the bleachers to the descent drop on the other side.

"try to stall them until we get back!" Spike called back as the two jumped down, Roxie was smart enough to do a roll after landing and began to run ahead of Spike.

"Spike, Roxie! where are you going!" the two heard his dad yell they ran through a hall Roxie staying in the lead, she was fast, they heard perusing steps behind them suddenly. The blonde turned her head to look and ran just a little faster when she realized that Ravage was chasing them.

"through there!" she called pointing to the revolving door, the two humans made it through but Ravage (fortunately) didn't, fat robo-cat ended up getting stuck. Roxie gave a victorious smirk as she again concentrated on where she was going, they were going to make it back to the town hall and get to the bottom of this.

"hope you're up for a good run!" she called behind to Spike, they weren't very close to their destination at all.

Hound watched as his intended and friend jumped down, Roxie did a clean roll to prevent damage to her knees, Spike just jumped though. The tracker wondered what they were doing and why the trial needed to be stalled, Megatron's movements caught his optic sensors as he nodded at Soundwave. Ravage ejected from the communications officer's chest, Hound's spark just about stopped, they just sent the predator after Roxie! He was about to do something but Optimus gripped his shoulder plates.

"Hound we have to trust that our human friends will make it safely to us, if we take action it will not add into our favor" he pointed out, but the tracker couldn't do nothing, he looked at Bumblebee who looked nearly as agitated as he did. Hound swore to protect her, with everything, he can't just stand around while Ravage kills her. The Autobot was never rash, but he was full of panic now that his girlfriend was out of his protective reach. Bumblebee came up to him, getting noticed by every guard on duty.

"Don't worry Hound, they are both smart, they can do it" the other Autobots looked ready to take action in case Hound tried something, the guards and policemen also got their guns ready. Hound deactivated his guardian protocols, they kept activating though.

"I hope you're right Bumblebee because if Ravage so much as lays a claw on her, or Spike I will show him how much I disapprove" he promised darkly Bumblebee nodded agreeing with him, he had grown very close to Spike and Roxie, he could only imagine how much rage and panic was coursing through Hound.

Roxie and Spike made it to the video room, all the running made her hot, she slid off her blue jacket and laid it down near the door frame. The room was dark, she began her search the desks for anything. A tape that was still out of its box laid there.

"Spike! Over here" she called as she lightly put it into the player, it began to play, after a few minutes of the suspicious movie Roxie wanted to turn it off.

"I knew something was fishy, they never transformed" Spike made a valid point, Roxie could only shrug.

"that small bit of evidence won't compare to all the slag Berger and the cons have been dishing out" she pointed out, sighing, there had to be something!

"your right, not enough proof" all of a sudden the movie Optimus pulled off a mask that covered his whole head, he was laughing, but it wasn't his voice, it was Starscream's:

"this mask would fool Prime's own creator" he squawked with amusement.

"I know this might be the wrong time, but Starscream's voice drives me up a fragging wall, I mean, it sounds like a bird and nails in a blender" the girl snorted.

"Starscream, this proves everything!" Spike noted as he studied intently on the screen. They watched as one of Starscream's trine mates took off a Ratchet disguise.

"well, I say we have our proof, come on, we have a long run back to the trial" Roxie was not looking forward to another 3 miles of running but it was for Hound's sake it was so worth it! he better know how much she loved him. Spike nodded his head in agreement and they were about to run out the door, the two turned around to see Ravage was there.

"oh snap" the girl began to back up as the cat crept forward.

"after carefully weighing in the evidence I have reached a verdict" the judge decided back at the "courthouse"

"wait your honor! My friends are bringing more evidence!" Chip called loudly across the stadium.

"the wheels of justice do not stop turning for children. I am sorry to say that we have already concluded the trial" the judge eyed Chip before looking at everyone minus the people behind him, loudly he declared.

"it is the decision of this court that the defendants be found guilty as charged"

"and are to be banished from earth, forever!" the Autobots gave low growls of protest, what was Hound going to tell Roxie?

"your honor? We will respect and comply with the decision of this court" Optimus promised raising a hand to quiet down his troops.

Roxie's heart thrummed in her chest as Ravage prepared to attack, Spike grabbed her forearm and they ran behind a book shelf as Ravage pounced thankfully the humans were faster than the oversized Cybercat had thought. They got behind the book shelf wondering how they were going to make their escape, the cat tried to get to them through the shelves, Roxie eyed the shelves before she ran at it and tried to push it over, her form wasn't nearly strong enough, a piercing fire of pain was felt as Ravage's metal claws hooked into her lower back. She gave a loud yelp as they raked up her back starting from her lower left side back all the way up to her right shoulder, an unbearable burning perception ran up her back. Spike got her plan and rammed it. The shelf went toppling over, Roxie got on top of it and did her best to hobble across it towards the door Spike hot on her heals. She grabbed her coat so she could cover up the scratches until they could be properly treated. She could feel the biting sting, tears blurred her eye sight, the gouges easily worthy of stitches, they ran a bit down the hall, Ravage making a loud ruckus as he tried to escape the book shelf, Roxie stopped and Spike stopped as well.

"look, take the tape back to the Mayor, I will distract Ravage and then see if I can get to the Autobots" she ordered, the struggled sounds were becoming louder as the Cybercat flailed more.

"but Roxie, your hurt" he pointed out, oh she knew she was hurt, who could ignore four lacerations that covered your back, she could barely walk let alone run, but Spike held the key to keep the bots on earth.

"I'll be fine, I was raised to suck it up, just keep moving and don't stop until you get to your destination" she held his gaze until he finally promised her. Without earth the bots would have to go back to their lifeless planet, there was nothing left for them anymore there.

"but I saw your wounds, they were really deep" he protested.

"go Spike! We don't have any time to debate about this!" when Roxie got mad you knew, you just never got her mad if you were smart, she was scary when she was mad. Spike hesitated for another second until he heard a vulgar snap as the shelf gave out and the cat was free.

"good luck" Spike offered.

"you too" and with that, Spike went down the left of the hall. Roxie looked at Ravage as he slowly stalked down the hall.

"come at me Cybercat!" she hollered the Decepticon spy stopped, this made Roxie very nervous, at least while he is charging she knows she can run (for the most part) but when he waits he was just testing her reflexes and abilities, he was more than likely forming a plan to trap her. A bead of sweat ran down the side of her head as she waited she could hear her heart pounding in her chest. The cat then started to walk away down the other side of the hall in Spike's location.

"sure you're not a Cyber chicken?" Roxie taunted nervously but kept her cool, she didn't want Ravage to know she was a distraction so Spike could get the tape to the mayor, this probably ticked the cat off because he whirled around in one small hop. His claws made large scraping noises as he took off in her direction, she did a 180 and high tailed it out of there, her back screaming at her to stop, she bit her lower lip and held back a scream of pain, she had to grip her back and keep pouring on the speed, she could feel the sticky hot sensation of crimson liquid race down her back heavily, luckily, the blue color of her jacket, made it look like it was just damp with water. She made a quick turn, feeling the spy right on her heals, but the turn threw him off he tried to stop but ended up skittering across the floor the girl would've laughed that she bested him but the pain in her back was pulsing with agony. Her back was becoming saturated in blood but she kept running the cat's venting could be felt on her heals, fresh air hit her face so she knew she was outside, a sharp right was made and the cat overstepped only a little bit considering they were now running on concrete instead of hard floor.

That wasn't enough of a distraction, she ran near some apartment complexes, she couldn't keep going this way or she was going to trap herself, she ran at some garbage cans, and at the last second jumped. Pain electrocuted her as her back scrunched up to make the jump on the fire escape ladder, the Cybercat tried to stop but slammed into the garbage cans below her, sufficiently getting stuck in one and tangled up in the other two. She let go and landed on him forcing him deeper into the waste basket. Yah, he wasn't too pleased with that but then again, it was his faction's fault that Hound and the bots were on trial. The spy began to mutilate the silver garbage can, Roxie thought in a panicked state she ran for the nearest dumpster and climbed in, she cupped her hand over her mouth to subdue the panic and pain.

Ravage broke the prison and began stalking around for her, she resisted the urge to gag at the horrible smells consuming her senses as well. What a crummy position to be in, she could hear his paw steps creep closer, she could also hear his olfactory senses working double time to trace her. she all but held her breath, as the cat gave a low growl, she felt like she was smothering herself because all the running required as much sweet oxygen as she could inhale, not only was she inhaling the burning scent of garbage but she had to cover her mouth and nose to prevent her loud breathing from being heard. The cat was coming closer, she wanted to readjust herself on the garbage but that would have made a noise, so she forced herself to sit still. a screeching noise was heard as Ravage crept up to the dumpster and lightly clawed at it, was he taunting her? did he knew she was there? A loud menacing voice startled her, Soundwave was calling back his pet.

"Ravage: presence requested, return to base" it ordered the cat gave a growl, Roxie was not going to relax until he left though, she heard claws scrape on the cement as he took off. She sighed as a wave of relief washed over her. she popped the can of the dumpster and inhaled the sweet fresh air. placing her hands on the side of the can she heaved herself up and got on the rim of it, as she jumped down her legs collapsed on her and she hit the ground hard. A yelp escaped her, her damp jacket pressed up against her as she laid on her side whimpering, she didn't make it this far to slowly die of blood loss. She eyed her now also scuffed up knees and hands, she just couldn't get a fragging break today. She let herself calm down before she forced herself to her hands and knees shaking rapidly, she gave a huff of air as she pushed her involuntary limbs to moved. She became over whelmed with vertigo, her apartment room was nearby, she just hoped her dad wasn't there, but then again he was always working, that's how she was able to spend most of her time with the bots.

She turned down the last ally way reaching the front door of her apartment, she quickly punched in the code unlocking the door, she hit the button for the elevator. She waited for what felt like forever, the ding finally sounded and the doors opened up, she had to clean up and wrap herself in gauze to keep pressure on her wounds to stop the bleeding. She dug through her jeans for her keys as the elevator door opened, luckily, the trial for the Autobots was a big event, so there were little to no people in the apartment. She scrambled sluggishly to her door and popped it open, breathing hard, the running did not help her case in the slightest. After getting in she ran to the bathroom and turned the shower on, quickly stripping out of her filthy clothes. She hopped in and scrubbed down making sure to get all of her wounds and clean them, though her favorite body wash didn't feel too nice in them she kept going, hissing. As she got her back, knees and hands, she scrubbed her hair and rinsed before hurriedly getting out, water was not good for blood, she watched it sink down the drain the whole time she was in the shower. She got out and began to wrap herself up tightly with the wrap her dad used frequently, her whole back was covered but the pressure did not feel good on her carved up back. She found new clothes and threw her hair back, she had to hurry back, she had to catch them with Spike before everyone made a deadly mistake and she lost Hound and her family.

The Autobots gathered outside of the rocket Berger "so kindly" provided them. Sparkplug and Chip were waiting with them, but Roxie and Spike were nowhere to be seen, Hound and Bumblebee begged Optimus to let them go find the two humans, but between the guards and the Decepticons, they wouldn't be able to do anything without starting trouble. Hound got so bad at some points that Ratchet had to go into his processor himself to disable the protective protocols for his intended. After the tracker was settled and coherent Optimus confronted their allies.

"can't you do something Optimus Prime?" Sparkplug asked sticking his hands out for emphasis, But Optimus only shook his head.

"negative" the mighty leader assured.

"any action we take now would be admission to our guilt" Optimus stood up as the Decepticons confronted them, Megatron leading.

"Board the rocket now!" Megatron growled sticking a fist at them. The cons pointed their guns at the Autobot, the tanks turned slightly to get the Autobots in their views, the Autobots were just about to board the ship until a small but urgent voice was heard.

"wait!" a crown Victoria lightly screeched to a stop, Roxie came out, Hound all but mowed over anyone that was in his way, his girlfriend was safe! He lifted her into his hand and held her close to his chest plates lightly cradling her delicate head in his other hand she placed her hands on his chest before looking up at him.

"I can't believe they are making you leave! Can't you do anything?" she asked tears flooding her eyes and beginning to run down her soft cheeks.

"I'm afraid we can't Roxie, but don't worry, things will be alright" he cooed, it made him feel horrible to see her cry, he would give anything and everything to make her smile again, her smile was unlike any other. A couple things hit him, a scent that overran his subtle olfactory senses.

"why do I smell so much blood on you" he felt her stiffen in his hand, something happened to her, she probably was going to try to hide it, even if he was leaving her planet, she never wants him to worry about her.

"well, you see, when a sidewalk falls in love with a girl it-"

"Roxie" Hound cut her off, he knew she was going to try to hide it, he was glad she could at least put some humor into it, he was able to see the happy Roxie return before he left.

"I fell and scuffed my knees up" she sighed she was mentally cursing herself, duh Hound would be able to smell the blood, he got his name for a reason, he was one of the best trackers on Cybertron after all!

"that isn't all, the scent is far too strong for just a scuffed knee and you are agile, you rarely fall if at all in multiple occasions, and Ravage would of attacked you!" he argued back.

"alright I scuffed my hands a little too, and I tend to get a little klutzy when an oversized Cybercat is chasing after me, but I was too far ahead of him so he couldn't catch me. But that doesn't matter" she rolled her eyes, he would always be her over protective intended, she never wanted any part of him to change. But she really didn't want to argue with him, he was leaving, but a small part of her told her she would see him again, she had to, she loved him so much.

"please come back here one day Hound, I will be waiting" she begged gripping tight to his chest plating, he embraced her with his hands, he didn't want her to wait for him, but at the same time he wanted to be with her.

"I promise Roxie" he finally told her, nothing would stop him, he would come back one day and he will find her, hold her, protect her. He felt hot tears land on his armor from the teen, he swallowed a kink in his throat before he lifted her to his face and kissed her on the forehead, before letting her down.

"by Lil' lady" Jazz offered Roxie looked at him, smiling, despite the tears and physical and mental pain she is enduring, she will not let the last image of her be of her crying.

"good bye Jazz, I will really miss hanging out and pulling pranks and listening to music with you" the white bot smiled with remembrance, the twins always dared him to do stuff %90 of the time she was at his side, and they loved the same music.

"good bye Roxie" Ironhide sighed, he could honestly say he really didn't want to leave, despite the ignorance of some of the humans, the ones his team and him found were close to him.

"Good bye hide, you were the best shooting trainer a girl could ever ask for" she gave a soft laugh as she wiped more tears away. Wheeljack came up to her, he hasn't been letting her into his lab lately to help, but when he did the two got along great! They discussed many possibilities and ideas, Roxie did have very big imagination after all. But before the inventor could say any words to her he was cut off.

"enough with your pity party, bored the ship!" Megatron ordered snappishly.

"Mr. Mayor! Spike and I found proof! Please he is trying to find you right now" the girl pleaded.

"I am sorry young lady but the trial is over" he pointed out, Roxie watched as the bots got on the elevator to be raised up to the rocket.

"please listen to me! the bots are innocent! We have proof!" she urged again.

"enough youngling, the trial is done!" Megatron said as if he was talking to a brain dead child, this really ticked Roxie off, she met gazes with Berger.

"you don't know what you have done! You have doomed us all!" she hobbled back to the undercover cop car that she may or may not have borrowed from her dad, she went into the building and into his work place enough that everyone knew who she was and will pretty much let her do anything. Though it was a little harder this time considering everyone knew her secret now due to the stupid media. She was startled when a knocking came on the window, she turned her gaze to Chip and Sparkplug, she unrolled the window.

"can we get a lift? We sort of rode with the Autobots" Chip shrugged, Roxie smiled before unlocking the door, Sparkplug helped Chip with his wheelchair before getting into the passenger seat.

"I have to return this car, but I have to be really careful, every policeman and his brother is probably looking out for me, I just heard on the police scanner, my dad ordered it" the girl was not looking forward to this. Another knock was heard, gaining everyone's attention, it was the mayor this time.

"I will watch the tape when I get back to my office, you need to make an appointment thought, I have a lot of visitors." he announced not sounding too excited but it was probably because of his little chat with Berger. Speaking of the low life scum bag, Roxie watched as the cause for all of this went with the Decepticons back towards the Autobot base, that was weird, what were they up to?

"we heading out?" Sparkplug kindly asked, they all had a rough day, the car was started and set into gear as she took off.


	2. Chapter 2

**so the end of this chapter is the whole reason it is labeled M I don't know where it came from it just sort of appeared in my mind and got written. Peace out! **

* * *

Roxie watched with utter sickness, partially because the pain in her back was getting worse but another part was because the town threw together a Decepticon day parade now. She eyed her dad as he held the flag for the man she had come to hate with a fiery passion, a flag for Berger's company, the fat jerk sat in the limo leading the Decepticons down the street, she hopes one of the cons either accidently or purposely steps on him. She watched a blimp with the Decepticon Symbol fly by, _pop!_ She urged _then hit Megatron!_ Sliding behind Sparkplug so her dad can't find her was simple, she was so mad at him, she hasn't spoken to him since the Autobot parade, she stayed with the Spike and Sparkplug, refusing to go home last night. Roxie listened as Berger proudly announced the Decepticons passing by the busy hustling crowds, she heard a little boy root for Megatron and Soundwave.

"this makes me sick" Sparkplug sighed, Roxie only rolled her eyes.

"and the award for the biggest understatement goes to-" she retorted, to say she was mad would've been like saying Megatron transformed into a canoe, because she was boiling over with anger.

"definitely" Chip sighed, Roxie eyed Megs and Screamer as they had quick and hushed conversation, her eyes narrowed.

"I still can't believe the public bought all of those Decepticon lies" Sparkplug shook his head with disapproval

"well we didn't, and neither did Spike, right now he is still finding proof that the Autobots are innocent" Chip held his head high with belief and hope.

"we found the evidence Chip, we just couldn't get it to where it needed to be on time" Roxie's anger and hate turned into sorrow, she had failed her family, she felt so lowly, she just used anger to cover it up.

"none of this is your fault Roxie, just stay strong" Sparkplug counseled, she nodded but didn't make eye contact with him, she didn't and couldn't believe they were gone.

"are we goin' anywhere cosmos? Or is this a tour of the stars?" the red Autobot complained.

"lay off him Ironhide, he didn't cause our problems" Hound pointed out.

"your right, maybe we ought to take it out on the one who got us into this mess" Ironhide snapped keeping his frame turned towards Optimus while raising an angered fist. The Autobot leader maintained his calm vibrato as he answered Ironhide.

"I did what was necessary" Optimus told him with all the confidence he always has, though it sounded as if it was slowly faltering.

"we lost and the Decepticons won, and we bought a one way ticket to nowhere" Huffer whined in his usual tone.

"there's still time to change our mind!" Cliffjumper stood up and ran to the computer at the front of the ship excitedly.

"perhaps I did make the wrong decision" Optimus watched as the little red mech began to mess with the controls before he finally made up his mind.

"Cliffjumper, turn us around we are going back to earth" he ordered Cliff punched in commands but ran into a jamb.

"the ship isn't responding! Major malfunction, our coordinates are locked in!" he turned to face prime.

"they jammed our guidance system, Hound? Check our destination" he called back, the green tracker stood.

"I'm watch Prime" he began to send off a signal.

"we're targeted for. The sun!" he exclaimed, everyone on the ship murmured but remained calm, they were all trained for situations like this.

"Cosmos, link up with Teletran 1" Optimus ordered Cosmos tried the connection.

"negative Prime! I can't interface" the Ship continued towards the fiery star, the ship began to heat up like an oven, beginning to fry the Autobots.

"hey, my circuits are over heating" Bumblebee looked at his hands as his armor became hotter with the close proximity the ship was at.

"we'll, we'll" Huffer started but couldn't finish.

"we'll Vaporize!" Hound finished looking at everyone as they began experiencing the fire. Optimus ordered Cosmos to do something, since he couldn't think of any more ideas, Cosmos flew into the ship and began to mess with the computers.

"any luck?" Hide asked as he started to slump down to the ground of the ship.

"no" the ship was closing in on its unwanted destination.

Berger kept trying to get more from Megatron who was in too much of a good mood to hear it.

"you promised me three cities" Berger reminded.

"so still trying to up the ante" Megatron looked at Berger before looking at his successful work on the screen, it showed the Autobots' Rocket as it came in closer proximity to the sun. he gave off an evil laugh, it was on fire and was still gaining in temperature, every Autobot began to get cooked inside as their circuits sparked. Megatron counted down as the ship got closer and closer the ship blew up like a balloon.

Roxie and Spike were finally in the Mayors office, it took forever for them to get an appointment. They put the tape in and watched as Starscream took off his disguise of Optimus, the mayor froze it to that shot.

"well Mr. Mayor?" Spike asked, wondering if it was enough for the mayor to believe the bots' innocents.

"this evidence is conclusive Spike, how could we of been so stupid?" he asked.

"you know? As many answers as I have to for that question? I will hold my tongue" Roxie growled, she just hoped they could bring the bots back.

"We've got to bring the Autobots back" Spike urged Roxie looked equally as determined if not a little more, she wanted everyone to come home and be safe.

"I'm afraid that's impossible" he heart sank as she watched the mayor take the tape out of the player and put it back into the box. He must've seen the look of devastation that crossed her face because he continued his sentence.

"but there may be something we can do" _you just said it was impossible, why would you- you know what? Never mind! Anything is better than nothing. _she thought to herself, she gave a light tug on Spike's arm to motion they should leave.

"thank you for your time Mr. Mayor" he nodded a dismissal and the two teens left the office to meet up with Sparkplug and Chip, as they walked down the halls they realized that there was a press conference in front of Megatron, Roxie stopped so she could only hear the words exchanged, the guys followed her lead, their curiosity also getting the better of them. Megatron called a press member an earth germ, which he was shocked to hear, Roxie gave a side frown, Megatron was officially going to show his true colors now.

"we will conquer this mud ball of a planet and suck it dry of energy!" Megatron roared to everyone.

"we've been had!" the same press member dropped his paper work with shock. _oh gee you think?_ Roxie thought bitterly, these guys always irritated the scrap out of her. Megatron informed the group the Berger helped him sufficiently, they all turned towards him calling him a traitor. His security guards looked at each other with disbelief.

"Berger you filthy swine!" a press member growled over the crowd, Roxie watched as Spike eyed the video.

"nothing is more stale than old news" Spike sighed referring to said tape in his hand, Roxie could only shrug but kept watching as all pit broke loose. Her dad was in the room surprisingly enough, her dad was here too!

"shred my paycheck Berger, I am switching sides" he charged with one of his closest friends at the cons, making Roxie's breath hitch when Starscream pointed his null ray at them, he wouldn't miss. But the con only shot the guns into powder instead of them, she released her lungful but was also nervous that he would see her.

"is anyone brave? Or stupid enough to oppose us?" Megatron challenged, Roxie wanted to steal the nearest gun off of a police officer, she knew all the weak spots of a transformer, Ratchet sometimes would let her watch him perform repairs, which was absolutely fascinating. But even if she could take a gun, her wounds would slow her down and she would surly get taken out by a con.

"this city is under Marshal law, and I am the Marshal" Megatron sneered eyeing everyone in the room. Some images appeared on the screen and Roxie and the guys watched in horror as the Decepticons flew over her home town, using a spray and prey technique to cause as much devastation as they could, flying at a close vicinity to buildings shooting streets that held a heavy population. Spike gently nudged her, she looked at him and followed his gaze to Berger, he looked panicked and like his sanity crawled to the deepest darkest part of his mind to never be seen.

"he looks like he has gone crazy" Spike whispered to everyone. Roxie had to agree, but she wasn't too frightened she knew this was going to happen with the Autobots gone, so she accepted it long before it happened, she just hoped the bots would come back and fix this, even though no one deserved it. Berger finally spoke his thoughts, she listened carefully.

"it is over, I saw the Autobot ship, like a silver bullet streaking towards the sun, and it collided! Collided with destiny! I saw the end, they died in a cosmic funeral pyre" if your heart could of snapped, Roxie's would've, what she just heard was her biggest fear after watching Hound and the others go.

"you don't think what he said was true do you?" Spike began to go into a mild form of shock, Roxie couldn't take this, she barely saw her dad, her mom lived in another state, the bots were the closest thing she had to family!

"there's not much room left for hope" Chip choked as he looked at Spike, tears flooded down his eyes, Roxie on the other hand didn't believe it, she couldn't believe it, it was just too horrible to believe, to accept. She shook her head, until she had real proof she would not give up just yet.

"all fleshlings must fill energon cubes" Megatron announced again checking out the audience that followed him.

"the Autobots may be gone but I still have to clear their name" Spike suddenly said without an ounce of doubt on what his next action was going to be, Roxie turned and ran beside him, completely agreeing with him.

"Spike! Roxie! Come back!" Sparkplug called, but the two were fast as they ran towards their destination, unfortunately Soundwave overheard.

"Laserbeak, Ravage, get them" he ordered as they ejected from his chest, adrenaline urged Roxie on, ignoring the pain and making her go faster knowing that she may not get so lucky with the cassette cons. Spike was startled by this and tripped over a light dropping the tape, Roxie dove trying to get it but Laserbeak blew it to oblivion before she could get her hands on it. Ravage charged Spike since he was the closest while Laserbeak dove at Roxie the braced for more claws to take their toll on her, but a gunshot made her look up. Laserbeak got thrown off his flight course at her as she looked to see who made the shot, her dad, he saved her. Laserbeak then made his was at Spike while Ravage began chasing him by foot, to everyone's surprise Berger took a light made for filming at batted Laserbeak away. Right as Ravage pounced Spike turned on a powerful movie light blinding the Cybercat, Berger came by Spike's side asking if he was alright. Roxie ran to her dad and hugged him after he put his gun away.

"dad" she buried her face in his arms

"I am so sorry Roxie, I should have listened to you" he kissed the top of her head and embraced her, Roxie stopped the moment to look at Megatron as he stomped up to Berger and Spike.

"compassion is for fools Berger, you're going know where boy" he promised darkly, Soundwave and Starscream picked up Sparkplug and Soundwave picked up chip, wheelchair and all. Roxie was about to run to their location but her dad held on to her, she only watched as Spike quietly and calmly begged Megatron to spare them.

"why would I want to hurt them? Healthy slaves can do much more work" the con's voice was way to chipper.

"and you Berger, do you still want your reward?" Megatron actually sounded like he was going to give him something!

"yes!" the man in the brown suit exclaimed excitedly, reminding Roxie that he was a low down sack of slag that got her family sent away and now, possibly killed.

"then you shall have it, everything that you have earned" Megatron's optics brightened, confirming to Roxie that Berger wasn't getting what he thought he was getting, or his side of the deal, and rightfully so! Megatron gave off an evil cackle making the young girl shake, this was going to be rough!

Roxie got a spot between her dad and spike working the controls of the generator which were to big and heavy levers, all you did was make them go up and down. Energon shackles had her and everyone else restrained, though Soundwave made hers more tight, Ravage made sure of it as a revenge plot. They rubbed her wrists raw as she continued to "work" with the levers, sparks flew from the machine, the scratches on her back burned very deeply and were becoming very painful, the abrasions kept opening up under the bandage because they were not properly treated. She looked at the mayor, not daring to stop her work for fear of getting shot by Soundwave their guard.

"Megatron was true to his word, he rewarded Berger, with everything he deserved" her and everyone else around her eyed the man in the brown suit with a glare. A passing man which looked to be a part of the military police insulted him as he continued walking, an empty energon cube sat on his back as he made his way to his destination. Roxy began to get hot, but didn't want to risk stopping, she was already on Soundwave's slag list, he would probably be even more cruel to her. Chip watched the soldier as he continued his work.

"man. Berger doesn't have very many friends in these rigs" he observed only half surprised.

"well he was one of the main reasons for everyone becoming enslaved by the Decepticons" Roxie mumbled as she continued with the levers.

"still I can't forget how he tried to help me" Spike countered Roxie was about to retort but a firing freakishly close to Spike shut everyone up.

"less talk and more work" Soundwave ordered. Roxie faced her machine, they worked endlessly, the girl began to break down into a cold sweat, something wasn't right, but it's not like she can do anything about it now.

"Roxie, are you alright?" Spike paused for a second to examine her declining health.

"I'll be fine, keep working so you don't get shot at again" she urged risking a glance at Soundwave who had his attention elsewhere.

"you never went to the hospital did you?" realization came to him as he remembered how badly Ravage caught her.

"no time, but it's not like that could be causing this anyway, I might just be catching a cold from little sleep" she assured. Spike looked at her with suspicion, she continued with her work until chip got both of their attention.

"Spike, Roxie, I have to get to Autobot headquarters, maybe I can get Teletran to help us out of this fix" hope lighted up in both Roxie and Spike

"it's worth a try" Spike smiled.

"we'll give you cover" Roxie assured, she may be getting a fever but that didn't mean she wasn't up to unleashing chaos. Roxie followed Spike keeping a cautious eye on Soundwave as they took cover. Roxie lightly tapped his shoulder with her own, eyeing a cart full of energon cubes, Spike got the idea and they both sprinted there, they both rammed the cart gaining a few peoples' attention. Roxie gave a big grin as she watched the cart gain velocity, its destination? Rumble the small purple con was carrying an energon cube when he saw the cart fly at him. Before he could fully purchase what was going on it collided into him he flew by a bunch of slaves quickly the cart was traveling fast.

"roll Chip, roll!" Spike called, Chip followed the order and made his way to an exit as Spike and Roxie watched Rumble get sandwiched between a machine and the cart, the Machinery let out a nasty pulse of energy that made Rumble even more scrambled up. Roxie but back a small laugh as Megatron confronted the situation and ordered the nearest slaves to shut off the power. Roxie and Spike kept their cool as an alarm was sent blaring, Chip must've set it off when he went through the doorway!

"Megatron! The mobilized human escapes!" Soundwave said with as much urgency as only Soundwave can pull off.

"he's harmless" Megatron laughed.

"thrust!" he continued, the red cone head Decepticon looks at his leader awaiting orders.

"bring him back!" the "mighty leader" commands he makes his way to the exit and transforms, hitting the skies looking for poor Chip, Roxie only hopes Chip can complete his objective before he is recaptured.

"back to your stations if you value your pathetic fleshling lives!" Megatron snapped, Roxie sighed lightly rubbing the cuffs that were making her wrists pained. What would Chip come back with? She began to worry.

"what?" Spike urged.

"what if the Autobot ship really did get destroyed" she choked, the thought was so unbearable just even thinking it made her want to break down crying, she would lose so much from that crash. Work continued on for a lot more hours, it was deep in the night and everyone was becoming so overly exhausted, Roxie looked out of the window of the power plant/warehouse to see thrust land, he discarded Chip near Spike and Roxie, Chip looked devastated.

"guys, the Autobots are gone their rocket really did crash into the sun! and now Teletran 1 is destroyed!" he scrunched his eyes closed, his hands going underneath his glasses to rub away tears. Roxie couldn't even begin to explain how much mental pain weighed down on her, her intended and friends were gone, taken away from her, she gripped her stomach as tears ran down her face uncontrollably. Her father saw and hugged her.

"I am so sorry Roxie" he sighed she buried her face and let out a painful sob, it couldn't end like this!

"I should never of gone to Autobot headquarters, now Teletran is destroyed" Chip had an overwhelming amount of guilt.

"hey Chip, you tired" Spike encouraged as he placed his hand on one of his best friend's shoulder.

"Teletran wouldn't of been much help without the Autobots anyway" he pointed out, Roxie snapped away from her father as she heard gun fire, Soundwave was getting irritated at them again.

"work" the monotone sound of the communication specialist ordered.

"now there is no hope at all" Chip sighed deeply as he continued on. Roxie eyed the sky as dawn slowly crept up on them, they worked all night and everyone was exhausted. Roxie glared at Megatron and Starscream as they patrolled along, she rolled her eyes at them and continued on the levers. A light illuminated on Soundwave's shoulder catching her attention.

"warning: strong energy transmissions detected" Soundwave told his leader, Roxie's heart lightened up just slightly, could if be the Autobots? Could they really be ok?

"of course from these generators Soundwave" Megatron mused. Roxie went back to her heart broken state, the bots were gone, she needed to accept that, no matter how hard it would be.

"negative, Megatron, from earthling jet engines" some of the slave began to get excited at the news including Spike and Chip, but Roxie and her dad knew better.

"forget it guys, in a war air superiority is key, and the Decepticons dominate the skies" her dad Charlie pointed out gravely. Megatron sent Starscream and his minions to take them down, just as suspected.

"you see? Even earth's mightiest warriors cannot stop us" Megatron taunted confronting the guys and Roxie.

"soon, other cities will, then others, one after the next until, earth is ours" Megtron took great pleasure in watching the hope die from their eyes. Roxie's fever became worse, her cold sweat beginning to show, whatever she caught wasn't good, and the lack of sleep was taking a harder toll on her as well.

"no I won't let you!" Berger ran at the Decepticon leader who only smacked him down harshly, Roxie felt slightly bad for him but not by far, she wiped cold sweat from around her mouth with her hand. She was beginning to get light headed, but she held her ground near Spike, Sparkplug and Chip as Megatron took aim.

"grovel for my amusement" he sneered. All of a sudden familiar engines were heard, Roxie thought the fever was just becoming that bad until Spike assured her unintentionally.

"you hear that? It sounds like-" Spike started.

"Autobots" Sparkplug, Chip and Roxie said in unison.

"Megatron" that voice could only belong to one bot.

"no!" Megatron took aim at a wall making a bunch of people scramble away to get away from the explosion. The Decepticon leader ran out of his newly made exit to see all the Autobots lined up ready to fight.

"impossible, I saw you disintegrated" Megatron's expression was the best, Roxie was so happy to see the Autobots she ran to the hole to watch, the guys following her. vertigo nearly knocked her over so she gripped the wall for support.

"illusion Megatron, just as you made the people of earth see us as villains, so we too staged an illusion" Roxie decided she would yell at them later, she was too happy to see them to get mad now.

"Decepticons! Assemble for battle!" was that panic in Megatron's audio? Roxie would like to believe it was, she was enjoying this.

"Autobots! Transform!" Optimus sounded ready to lead, everyone seemed ready for the fight ahead of them, Roxie covered her mouth and barely held back a call to Hound as she saw him Transform next to Ironhide.

"and let's show them a little reality!" Roxie had tears of happiness in her eyes, Ironhide was still Ironhide, they were all safe, and now they were home.

"no mercy!" Megatron called back without taking his optics of Optimus, Roxie never liked to watch them fight she always feared one of the bots would get hurt and she wouldn't be able to aid them. Megatron took the first shot and the fight raged on. Optimus got a sweet shot on Starscream, the Autobot forces began to whittle away the Decepticons.

"keep firing!" Megatron roared over the weapon discharges.

"come on guys, let's rap up this package of Decepticon garbage" Ironhide said all to seriously Roxie moved as a close round blew near the wall.

"who's winning Spike?" Chip called from his wheelchair.

"guess" Spike smiled

"and you're supposed to be the brains of the group" Roxie laughed, she was just so happy she couldn't help the cheap shot, Chip didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

"it's no use! We're outnumbered!" Screamer whined, Roxie smiled but had to take cover behind the wall again, not because of weapon's fire this time but because she was becoming dizzy, she leaned against the wall planting her head to it as she tried to refocus her vision.

"we've lost the advantage!" Megatron announced as he began to fall back.

"never had the advantage scrap heap" Roxie mumbled. The cons took to the sky following Megatron as they retreated , Roxie's vision was beginning to spin yet again she shook her head but it did no good. Everything became black.

"Roxie!" she heard a soft echo. The girl landed with an oomph as she hit the ground on her side. Hound heard Roxie's father call her and ran to that location when he turned the corner of the wall he saw Roxie had fainted and her father was cradling her head along with gently holding one of her hands. he kneeled near both of them energy flew from his finger into the cuffs so they would release, her wrists were red and raw. He didn't want to touch her, he didn't know what caused her to faint after all.

"Ratchet!" Hound kept his calm demeanor as hard as it was. The medic ran into the building, where he kneeled down next to Hound, he did a scan on her, Hound smelled blood on her heavily again which made him slowly spiral down into a frenzy of panic.

"she passed out due to blood loss and it seems she has a staph infection on her back" Ratchet concluded all professional, how did she get a staph infection?

"is it because of what Ravage did to her?" Spike ran up to them, Hound looked at him with wide optics.

"what did Ravage do to her?" he clenched his fist ready to track the spy and take him down if needed.

"when we went to get evidence during the trial Ravage chased us, Roxie had an idea to push the book shelf onto him but he was able to claw at her because she needed my help" Spike quickly ran over. Hound tried to calm himself down, this news was just getting worse and worse!

"sir? I need you to flip Roxie to her stomach so I may examine her" Ratchet spoke softly to Charlie, Charlie cradled her head and set it to her side as he set her down on her stomach, he watched Ratchet wearily but he had to trust him, he was the closest medic. Ratchet took his finger and summoned a small scalpel he lifted her shirt and sweatshirt to cut through it there he saw a couple layers of bandages that were soaked in blood. He pulled at those as he cut through them as well, four gouges taking up Roxie's whole back sat there,

Hound looked at them, Ravage could make devastating gashes in their armor, he could only imagine how painful this was for Roxie. He lightly placed a Servo on her back barely even coming in contact with her, he just had to know she would be ok, she let out a small gasp resulting in the tracker retracting his Servo, instead he moved to hold her hand.

"the staph infection has become bad, but I have the proper antibiotics" Ratchet assured, this eased Charlie slightly, but Hound wanted to see it for himself before he would believe it. His intended received these trying to help him, he was not going to stop worrying until she was awake and healthy in his arms. Ratchet rubbed a cream on the gouges and began to stitch them up, it looked like welding for his kind but even welding hurt, these stiches looked painful. Roxie let out another gasp, Hound rubbed her arm soothingly while Charlie lightly stroked her head, shushing her.

"I can't do anything about the blood loss without actual blood" Ratchet sighed, Hound looked at Charlie who only shook his head.

"I have O positive blood, Roxie has her mother's which is O negative" Both blood types were rare and hard to come by.

"It's alright she will be fine now that the staff infection is treated, Ravage must've carried the necessary bacteria on his claws when he got her" Ratchet concluded as he finished up the last deep gouge, it was red and puffy with the infection on top of that. Ironhide came in to look at Roxie while the rest of the Autobots began to free the slaves. Ironhide noticed Chip, Sparkplug, and Spike had cuffs on. The Cons must've made life pretty hard in the city while the Autobots were exiled, he sent a pulse through his finger successfully deactivating the energon flow, the cuffs released and Spike rubbed his wrist while giving the red bot a grateful look. He repeated the process with Chip who let out a sigh of relief as he too rubbed his pained wrists.

"there you go Chip, free"

"thanks Ironhide! Is there anything you can't do?" Ironhide gave a chuckle while he helped out Sparkplug and they all went over to Roxie to see how much progress the medic had.

"alright make sure she eats plenty of Iron and drinks plenty of fluids" Ratchet told her father as he began to stand up, he was satisfied with his work as he eyed the delicate stitches.

"she's going to be alright" Hound sighed assuring himself, his spark thrummed painfully at his chest as he tried to calm down, he had to turn his guardian protocols off a few times when Ratchet was repairing her. The medic walked by the slowly growing crowd of Autobots, they finished freeing the slaves and now showed their worry for the teen.

"so the Lil' lady is all good then?" Jazz asked as Ratchet passed by.

"it's a sure thing Jazz" Ratchet guaranteed as he passed the bots to go find Optimus.

"would you mind taking her and I back to your base?" Charlie asked as he looked up at the green robot, he saw the affection that was given from this bot to his daughter, he only assumed she would want to wake up in the base, surrounded by her friends, he just wanted to be there when the time arose. Hound seemed surprised at the man's inquiry, but smiled and gave a slight nod of his head.

"of course" Roxie started to shift, looks like she might wake up earlier than planned Hide, Jazz, Hound and Charlie watched her. The tracker kneeled down to her ear.

"Roxie? Are you awake?" his spark rate picked up.

"Hound" she whispered still not opening her eyes, but he saw tears drip to the floor.

"I thought I lost you" her tears became a light sob, Hound asked quiet permission from her father to pick her up, Charlie nodded and the tracker didn't waste another second. He cradled her in his hands and held her close to his chest, she curled up into him on her side and lightly placed a hand over his spark. His venting lightly hitched, she knew what effects she had on him, but she was wounded and sick right now, not to mention the blood loss probably made her fuzzy. She looked up at him, she was still foggy Hound knew what effects Ravage's claws had on Autobots, he flipped when he realized the spy got her, she must be in so much pain.

The hand that wasn't over his spark chamber was placed on his chin, he lightly leaned into her touch so thankful to be back home and to be back with her. she took her shaky hand off of his chin and rested that one on his chest as well so she leaned her head on them Hound never held her this close out in public, because it was hard for him to not telegraph his emotions every time she lightly brushed against him. Hound watched as Charlie made his way to Berger and the rest of the Autobots Roxie pressed her face to his chest again. the tracker leaned down near her ear.

"careful what you do love, we _are_ in public" he whispered with heavy amusement to make sure she knew he wasn't angry or anything. She suddenly pulled back resulting in the tracker both disappointed and relieved, it was a fickle feeling

"sorry! I am a little out of it and the noise from your spark is so tempting, I just need to know you're there, I thought you were offlined" Hound smiled at her, when they got back to base they would relax with each other more privately. But remembrance about how she got this way hit him, she put herself in danger for him and his team, he appreciated the sentiment, but she nearly gave him a spark attack doing what she did. She was already becoming coherent she was tough, blood loss wasn't easy for anyone.

"so, should we discuss how you put yourself in danger with Ravage now? Or later?" she looked up at him with an innocent puppy look, nearly wrecking his anger, she looked so exhausted.

"later, I don't have the energy right now" she laid down in his hands with complete trust and comfort.

"how do you feel?" Hound spoke softly to her.

"mentally? Great, you guys are home. Physically? Everything including my aft is numb so it's all good" Hound knew she was exaggerating, she had a fever from the staph infection, she couldn't feel that well mentally. She must've leaned on her back wrong because she gave a hiss, and sat herself up again, Hound watched her carefully as she looked to where they were going. They made their way to Berger and Optimus, her dad stood by Berger, he looked ready to arrest his sorry butt.

"I said I was sorry" Berger stumbled over his words.

"aw he is sorry, all is well" Roxie said sarcastically and then leaned over Hound's hands.

"my family and boyfriend nearly got killed because of you! You run down piece of-" Hound lightly covered her mouth with a finger, he didn't want her to strain herself. Most of the bots looked at Roxie with amusement and also agreed with her angry outburst,

"you will see proper justice Berger, and may it be kinder to you than it was to us" Optimus assured, he gave the teen an amused look, she was still a spitfire.

"or not, whose keeping track?" Roxie shrugged glaring at the big business man she began to lean back into Hound's hands but arched up as she laid down again.

"I just did that, how did I forget so quickly?" she mumbled, Hound let her lean up against his chest again, he would just have to hold out, he didn't want her to be uncomfortable. She looked up at him to make sure he was going to be alright, after all, one time she did make his chest plates unhitch because his interfacing protocols got the better of him, in fact this has happened a few times, luckily all in secluded areas. He nodded once and she leaned into him with a content sigh.

"I will keep my hands to myself. For now" she smiled as she whispered the statement up, an uncontrollable ripple of excitement ran through his circuitry, her words alone could make his protocols activate. Hound watched as Charlie radioed in a police car ASAP to pick Berger up.

"Roxie, I will see you when you get home tonight, don't be too late" he called up, he eyed Hound with a silent promise that if his daughter didn't make it home he would know where to look, the Autobot base was now punched into the computers at the police station.

"got it dad! And don't glare at Hound please" how did she know he was glaring? She couldn't see him, the police officer gave one last warning to Hound before taking Berger who was now in cuffs.

"how did you know he was glaring?" Hound asked aloud this time.

"he did that to all my previous boyfriends, at least you can't get me pregnant" she giggled, Hound's spark didn't like the thought of another mech, human or not touching her. His attention came back to the present as she rubbed her face against his chest plates, he let out a soft gasp bringing his systems to calm down.

"please don't ever leave me like that again Hound, I know we went over this. But the mental pain was too much when I thought you guys were gone. How did you even stage an illusion to confuse Megatron like that?" she looked up at him.

"Trailbreaker managed to make a force field around us and after Teletran 1 was overridden Cosmos was able to lead us back to earth" Hound explained.

"come on, let's go back to base" Hound agreed with his whole spark, they needed alone time after all the stress they have endured these past couple days. The blonde leaned her head up against him again he was content and happy just being with her right now. He kneeled down and she stood up giving a quick stretch being careful of her wounds and to make sure her sweatshirt and shirt didn't slide off. Hound got another glimpse at the gouges and winced Roxie caught it and slid off her sweatshirt and turned it around so she could wear it like a jacket.

"battle scars" she assured happily. Hound gave her a look of disapproval and worry, she only looked down with a small smile of guilt, Hound transformed and Roxie hopped in.

"may I drive?" she asked.

"you need to rest" Hound urged, Roxie let out a sigh, she knew it was going to come to this.

"come on, don't coddle me" Roxie complained as she blew her blonde side swept bangs to the side.

"that's exactly what I am going to do until you fully recovered" Roxie looked up at the review mirror with a glare, but Hound wouldn't have it, Roxie never relaxed. She suddenly smirked and curled up into his driver's seat.

"why are you so suddenly happy?" Hound was suspicious, but glad her mood was better.

"oh nothing, I just missed you." She assured. _And I am totally going to mess with you when we are alone_ she will have her revenge for sure. Hound followed Optimus and the others back to base, Roxie made sure to not put any strain on her back as she pressed against the seat at her side. She ended up falling asleep, Hound monitored her throughout her recharge to make sure nothing went wrong, her vitals showed she was healthy and stable so he continued following Ironhide to the base. They went around the curved roads he went as smoothly as he could, Roxie was a very light sleeper and he was glad she was finally resting. They pulled into the base and Hound made it into his berthroom.

"Roxie?" he whispered softly through his speakers, she moved a bit and then leaned up and rubbed her eyes as she looked out the windshield. She unbuckled and slid out, he transformed and carefully picked her up and went to sit on his berth. After he made sure all his gears and joints were settled he placed her on his chest, his spark reached for her as it always did when she was this close. He turned the TV on and it flicked to a show, he sat completely content, she curled up over his spark and let out an exhausted sigh he placed a hand over her protectively but where she could still see the TV.

A few moments passed, Roxie looked up at Hound who had one hand cradling his head as he watched the program and one over her. He trusted her waaay to much, true she never did things like mess with him much but she was going to get her revenge for being babied and fussed over, she might as well make it count. She looked at the small slit where his chest plates parted to reveal his spark, she took the hand that didn't prop her head up and seductively slid it down that small crease softly immediately she got a reaction. His chest stopped the smooth motion of venting, she could feel his gaze towards her, and an uncontrollable smile graced her lips, pure amusement. She stopped, pretending like she didn't know what she did.

Hound went back to normal breathing, Roxie bit her lower lip holding back a mischievous giggle that she somehow managed to keep in. She then began to draw little lines across the split in the armor, gaining the same reaction he let out a slow unsteady breath, leaning his head back.

"Roxie, don't do that please." he warned, he knew where this was going.

"do what?" she asked innocently, she kissed the split making Hound slightly arch, he shuddered his optics.

"you know why I don't like it when you go that far" he stated trying to keep his cool, but Roxie knew him better. She also knew how to break him, she stuck her pointer finger in the split and ran it up and down, beginning to lightly claw deeper into the armor. His optics were still shuddered and he moved the servo that propped his head up over to the edge of the berth so he could grip it, he swallowed a kink that was stuck in throat cables. He did his best to overrun his interfacing protocols but his will and mind were faltering, Roxie knew exactly what she was doing, she was performing a pleasurable torture. Hound didn't like it when she did this and she knew it, there was no way for him to pleasure her back, she usually did this kind of stuff when they had a fight which was very rare or when she was feeling overly affectionate. He should have seen this coming, but alas he didn't, it was too late now, she released hot breath on his chest plates, this revealed his spark to her, his chest plates pulled back revealing his life source to her. She carefully confronted it.

Hound's spark was the most beautiful thing Roxie has ever seen by far, anytime she saw it, it was a gift, a blessing. Hound already looked tired, his breathing was a bit quicker because he tried to resist her.

"why do you fight me? you know I will get my way one way or the other eventually" she pointed out with a victorious smile. Hound relaxed his venting, he knew what would come next, she lightly reached down into his chest, before she could even come in contact with the globe of pure light, it reached for her, wrapping ghostly tendrils around her hand and reaching up her arm. She reached down farther and stroked it causing it to illuminate more brightly she watched as Hound's hand that gripped the berth tightened and his lip plates pursed. He did his best to keep his breathing steady, but did not prevail. She gently stroked the core at some points just stopping to massage it, he unwillingly arched up to her.

"please Roxie you are supposed to be resting, Ratchet told me that you were to relax and rest, you need your energy and strength" he gritted out, she looked up at him with innocents.

"I am not the one who is being strained, I guess I will help you rest first" she smiled, she traced over his spark in different ways each way became more pleasurable than the next, his breathing became faster, he gave grunts here and there but held back screams. Finally an overcharge racked his frame he lay like putty giving shivers here and there of ecstasy, he looked at her, she only smiled at him pleased she could make him feel so good. When his chest plates closed she kissed the crease affectionately and then curled up on it, if that's what it would take to get her to sleep and rest, he wasn't complaining. But little to her knowledge that this day, he promised that if there was any other way for him to repay what she did to him, he would do it without a second thought. He became so undercharged after his little scene with Roxie that he passed out both hands cradling her she wiggled a bit before settling with gratified sigh. Man he wished there was a way to get her back with, if the opportunity every arose, he would make it count. He fell into recharge, his systems felt fuzzy but nice, all the stress and tension was relieved, he had to admit any time Roxie did that to him, he felt so free and nice afterwards.

Roxie was asleep for a few hours but woke up, Hound would need more sleep after an overcharge like that, she crawled out from between his servos and made her way down the berth climbing random brackets and parts that jutted out with a small amount of difficulty, she was still sick after all. The second she stepped out of the berthroom, a hand came down and swept her up. At first she thought Hound woke up but she got a better glance at the mech to see it was Jazz.

"hey Roxie! The Hatchet sent meh to get'cha" he smiled, _man I can't get a break!_ Truth be told she was still tired too, and not in the mood to be going to Ratchet, getting a dare from the twins sounded like much more fun. Roxie shrugged knowing Ratchet would not be denied, Jazz made the distance to Ratchet's quickly, conversation does that. Jazz dropped her off before he sped off she went through the door and got scooped up by Ratchet.

"what did you eat?" the medic eyed her making her stop her almost greeting. She eyed him, she was too tired to go eat and she wanted to spend some time with Hound after that heart ripping scare.

"alright, are you going to take the blame or do I have to smack around the tracker?" Ratchet held the bridge of his nose.

"no that was my bad Ratchet, I should have gotten something on the way back to the base" she rubbed the back of her head with guilt, she wouldn't send Ratchet on anyone, especially Hound, ok, maybe at the twins but that was because it was just way to funny to pass up. Jazz and her were also practically having a war against them too, with pranks and stuff so that was always a good way.

"you have to realize with blood loss, your blood sugar goes down" he passed her some juice and a hamburger that looked like McDonalds. She began to scarf it down, realizing how hungry she truly was, Ratchet hooked her up to a blood pressure cuff and began to pump it, he didn't need a stethoscope because he could just turn up his audio receptors as he listened to her pulse. She finished the hamburger and let him run a few more tests and Roxie let him do that while she drank more water and juice. The medic finally released her, the minute she took a step out of the med bay to go check on Hound she was swooped up by Jazz again.

"was up Jazz?" Roxie guesses she can socialize a bit before she locks herself up with her boyfriend again.

"hey Jazz, knowing you, we are going to get another challenge by the twins, but before we do, what has Jackie been up to?" she didn't get to see the inventor much the past week, she usually went in his lab and checked out his works.

"he has been working on something, I think he just drug Hound into his lab" Roxie froze in the saboteur's Servo and slowly turned her head to look at him.

"what!" what if an explosion happened? What if they got hurt?

"easy Roxie, Jackie said it was just a small experiment, even if that sucka blew up, he said Hound would be cool" the mech chuckled at the tense girl who breathed.

"can we go check it out?" she asked, it was more of a demand but either Jazz didn't catch it or he didn't care, maybe even both.

"sorry, twins got a good one this time and I need my wing girl to help me out" he was keeping her from something, this made her even more cautious. They walked to the wreck room where the twins sat looking like they were up to no good, so they looked their usual.

"ready?" Sunny asks, Roxie gave him a smug look, she has yet to back down from one of their challenges, Sunny leaned down and whispered the challenge in her ear. Her jaw dropped, if they could pull this one off, it would be pretty dang funny, Jazz's car mode was perfect for it. she nodded, this was going to be fun, Jazz set her down and transformed, she put him in gear and burned out before taking off. Roxie loved drifting this prank was going to be great! She went out in the dessert, not too far out.

"ready? Now!" they drifted in a circular motion, and continued on with a diagonal line, they pulled another drift and took a smooth turn, and continued on. It took some time but they finally finished the bet, it was a pretty good one they did an awesome job, they both came in, Jazz told her he needed to carry her. she almost fell over after she got out of his alt mode, she told him she was just light headed from sitting but he didn't buy it.

The wreck room computer was surrounded with laughing Autobots Roxie gave a small laugh of her own as she looked at the screen it was a camera of their work. In the sand her and Jazz wrote in huge letters: Ratchet sucks rod. It had small flaws here and there but you couldn't make it any more perfect than it was already. Jazz snickered as he watched someone glitch they laughed so hard, the prank was so unexpected after such a rough few days that she could understand his reasoning. She made Jazz set her down because some of the reactions seen were so funny she almost fell off Jazz's shoulder plating, the fun was put to a stop when a fuming medic came into the room, the three mechs and human girl that were responsible took off, which wasn't a good idea, it caught the medics attention. They split up, Jazz and Roxie down one hallway and the twins down the other, Ratchet decided to follow Roxie and Jazz down the hall, Roxie ran despite the light headedness, if Ratchet caught her she was going to get scolded on some many levels about a few things for hours and then punished, probably put into the brig with the twins. She was running past Wheeljack's lab when she was snatched up.

"mother fragger!" she hissed as she gave a pound with her fists to the said servo that held her, expecting Ratchet's. she is pulled into the lab as moments later the ticked medic flies down the hall after the Autobot spy, she looks optic to eyes with an angry tracker instead. Oh she was in such deep slag, maybe facing the Hatchet wouldn't be so bad, she fidgets with her hands with guilt, oh such deep slag.

"alright Wheeljack, I will report in after I test it more" he told him, though he had anger in his audio but it wasn't directed at the inventor, that much was obvious. Hound gently places Roxie on his shoulder, oh he was so mad, they didn't speak the whole way to his berthroom which wasn't far away, but usually they always had so much to say to each other. All in all the ride was long and nerve racking, she hasn't made him this mad in a really long time, since around the first month they dated. He opened his berthroom door and walked in, locking it once he was in, Roxie couldn't take the silence anymore.

"so, what were you and Wheeljack working on?" she pried lightly she was treading lightly right now.

"Wheeljack needed me to test something because I have the most experience with humans, I am dating one, and I am the best at holograms" she was curious now, how did those things add up? She knew the only reason he was telling her was because he was going to tell her anyway, he was still really ticked. He set her on the berth and transformed into his alt mode which confused her, he never gave the silent treatment. All of a sudden a flash of light occurs in Hound's cab, she watches carefully as a man with brown hair, ice blue eyes and just perfect everything comes out. He climbs the berth easily and made his way towards her, his expression angry, Roxie has seen him make holograms before but they never moved like this or looked so real. She began to back up unsure of what was really happening, was this Wheeljack's invention? The beautiful figure keeps walking towards her, she stumbled and landed on her aft she tried to continue to back up. The figure lightly gripped her wrist and pulled her towards him with no effort, he pulled her close to his face only mere inches.

"you put yourself in grave danger with Ravage, you don't get treated for what he did, you make yourself sick, you pull that little stunt on me, you leave my berthroom and scare the scrap out of me when I on lined, and you pull a prank and strain yourself again by running from a ticked off Ratchet" oh that was indeed a long list. All she could manage to do was bite her lip anything that would come out next could and would be used against her. he pulled her farther underneath him so he could pin her hips with his own he lightly held her wrists as his intense glare bore into her.

"why do you keep hurting yourself? Why do you insist on giving me spark attacks? You know how strong my guardian bond is to you now? After we started to date it easily became twice as worse than it was, it is hard to control if you so much as get a scrape from anything that could be a possible threat" he explained, Roxie wanted to squirm but that would probably cause friction, and as good of a distraction as that would be, Hound had the right to be mad, she did do a ton of dumb stuff these past few days… and just in general, she would respect him no matter how much she didn't like him to be angry with her she knew it was coming. She leaned herself down further on the berth but forgot about Ravages little good bye present, not only that but the pain medication was worn off so it made it so much worse. She gave a yelp and tears stung her eyes and she squeezed them tightly shut. She let out another hiss wanting to grab her back, Hound's anger immediately melted into fear, guilt, he let her slide out from underneath him.

"Hound this feels wrong, this isn't really you" she finally said as she rubbed her back, she didn't like this thing.

"I fell in love with a Cybertronian, I have come to accept this and love this. I love every part of the real you not this guy" yes he may be pretty gorgeous but he wasn't Hound. The human figure gave a soft smile which would make any girl melt but Roxie knew where her loyalties were she held her ground. He came up to her again this time he just got on his knees, he held her hands in his own and looked her in the eyes.

"this is the real me, it is like my bipedal mode or my alt mode, it is a holoform, if tests work, Wheeljack will make them for everyone, it is just another form of me." he assured she pulled them back, she didn't like this holoform, Hound gave her a knowing look, before he quickly leaned in and snatched her lips in his own she obliged but it was hesitant she wasn't relaxing her tense muscles. He took his spot over her again as the kiss grew heated. Roxie's body said yes but her mind and heart said no, two against one but she couldn't move she was sufficiently pinned under the holoform. Hound reached down and grabbed her between the legs making her flinch and pull out of the kiss and look at him in shock, Hound was never this forward, what gives?

"besides, I have a debt to repay" her cheeks go a bright red as she purses her lips, when she opened them again all she could say is.

"oh" he was finally going to be able to get her back after those times she pleasured him.


End file.
